The Trap Within a Trap
by kp4377
Summary: They were so close to catching Scratch and prepared. They knew he'd try to trick them. What they didn't know was they were already playing into his trap. *A oneshot inspired by the premiere of season 13*


_AN: I know it's been forever but the finale cliffhanger and now the tease of the premiere had my brain cycling. I couldn't help but maybe add my two cents to how Scratch got one of them. Of course I think it's Emily. Happy Reading!_

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Emily asked with a breathless turn she looked from Tara to Rossi.

With their confirmation should have come relief, but the roaring vibration that came barreling towards them shattered any comfort that they would really be okay. Emily could only react to the blinding light before the helpless realization of the impending collision.

Impact was earsplitting and violent. Windows shattered. Metal and plastic easily snapped and collapsed inward. Just as the air around them reverberated with the deafening sounds there was darkness and a subdued quiet. A rush of consciousness broke the silence and with it brought pain. Time became broken flashes as Emily tried to regain reality. She immediately thought of the team. She couldn't hear them. She couldn't see. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath. She was trapped; pinned tightly against her seat. She tried to get her belt off, but the instant she moved a gut clenching pain had her gasping.

She tried to breath and with it her senses consumed her. The smell of exhaust, melted rubber hit her, but it was the irony stench of fresh blood that drew her focus. Warm blood that matted her hair and inched its way down her cheek. She had to ignore it. Was everyone else okay? She tried to call out and move to the voices now echoing around her. Familiar voices that held a tone of panic and fear. Emily tried, but her voice failed.

A gentle hand cupped her head. "Emily, just stay still."

She heard the voice but couldn't see his face. "Dave." She wheezed out. It felt like with each breath the belt grew tighter.

"I'm here. Don't move. Helps on its way."

She tried to see past him, she needed to know. "The team. Is everyone okay?"

"We're all going to get through." He had tried not to flinch, but she read his hesitation. He was holding back information.

"That's not what I asked." She swallowed and tried to be stern with her delivery. "Rossi."

He smiled at her attempt. "Don't Rossi me."

She couldn't ask again, he became distracted by the entourage screaming in their direction. The sirens were upon them and the darkness was broken with flashing reds and blues.

Emily wasn't sure how she was released from the twisted metal and successfully placed on a stretcher. Pain had her blacking out again. She hated how helpless she felt. The cold night bit at her. She was strapped down, a C-collar held her in place. All she could see was what was above her. She tried to look around for anyone familiar. There was only blurs of bodies and noise. JJ appeared over her briefly but vanished just as fast, replaced by the medic. He stared down at her.

"I can't leave until I see my team." She begged. "I need to know they're okay."

He shook his head. "You're all going to the same place, just relax."

Emily couldn't relax, but her throbbing head and the sharp radiating pain from her arm had her holding tight. She closed her eyes to tried to control the overwhelming discomfort.

Each jolt and pothole that the ambulance hit had Emily on the verge of losing consciousness again. Her stomach surged and clenched with the pain. Suddenly they stopped and the doors were open. She breathed out in relief. As the sky came into view she was confused to the silhouettes that blocked the blanket of stars. She figured the pale yellow lights of the hospital's ambulance bay would greet her, but it wasn't a hospital. There were trees not buildings. She tried to understand. She was moving again. She protested and fought her restraints as she was transported to her new location. The man over top of her glared at her and a searing pain had her losing her fight. The darkness was back.

The unevenness of the road had her jerking awake. It was cold, a bone cold that create uncontrollable shivers throughout her. The smell of rust and paint filled her senses. There was nothing beyond the occasional flashing lights and the road running swiftly beneath the wheels. Scratch had sprung his trap and she was in his snare.

* * *

 _Please don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts to my idea and what you think the season holds. I haven't been this excited for the show in awhile. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
